Slickline may be used to perform a variety of operations in a subterranean well. For example, slickline may be used during basic wellbore intervention operations such as depth correlation services, logging services, imaging services and fishing services. In addition, slickline may be used during more advanced operations such as perforating services, cutting services and setting services. One advantage of using slickline compared to other wellbore conveyance systems such as wireline, electric line or coiled tubing is that, due to the comparatively small size of slickline rigs, they are relatively easy to transport to and install at a well site. In addition, slickline is relatively inexpensive to maintain and operate.
As with any type of wellbore conveyance system, slickline has a limited useful life based, at least in part, on the specific operations performed by a given slickline and the particular stresses experienced by that slickline. For example, during operations, a slickline is subjected to bending stresses each time the slickline is wound on a reel or passes over a sheave. In addition, a slickline is subjected to axial stresses each time the slickline is run into a well due to gravitational forces, the weight of tools being supported by the slickline or pulling operations performed by the slickline. Further, different sections of a slickline are subjected to different stresses and different frequencies of stresses during operations, making it very difficult to track the level of stresses experienced by a slickline. This type of uncertainty is compounded as a typical slickline may be used multiple times, for multiple types of operations, by multiple slickline operating teams. Eventually, a slickline may become sufficiently fatigued and may fail if remedial actions are not undertaken prior to such failure.